


The Book of Niam Firsts

by tickleyourprostate



Category: One Direction
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Niam - Freeform, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 11:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1778077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tickleyourprostate/pseuds/tickleyourprostate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a cute collection of Niam one shots</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I'm excited for you guys to read this!! Kudos and comments.

First Kiss

Niall was sitting beside Liam, playing video games. It was their last day of seventh grade together. "Hey, Liam?"

Liam kept his eyes glued to the television, violently tapping the controller buttons with his thumbs, "Huh?"

Niall gulped, "So there's this girl a little ways down the street, and she wants to kiss me." Niall glanced over at Liam to note his reaction. 

Liam paused the game and quickly shot his stare towards Niall, "What? Who?!"

Niall blushed and looked down at his fingers, "Her name's Lisa. She's a couple years older than us."

Liam gawked at Niall and shoved his shoulder, "Get it! Nialler's gettin' some!"

Niall laughed and hit Liam back, "I have a question, you dolt!"

"No, Niall, girls dont have cooties," he said joking, "Just playing. What is it?"

Niall gave a weak laugh and admitted, "I haven't had my first kiss before... So... Uh..."

Liam's smile faded, "Are you serious?" he asked. Niall blushed even more and nodded.

Liam sighed and grabbed his laptop, "Why're ya blushing?"

Niall shrugged, "What 'bout you? You had yours?"

Liam felt on the spot, "Tons!" he said proudly and looked at Niall, "Kidding. Hasn't happened yet," he shrugged.

Niall nodded, deep in thought, "Liam? I'm about to ask you something really weird and you can't get mad, okay?"

Liam shook his head, "I think I know what-" He huffed, "Ask it."

Niall looked at Liam with wide blue eyes, "Do you mind kissing me? Just so I know what to expect."

Liam cleared his throat and looked back at his laptop, "I don't know how," he said, ashamed. He opened google and typed in 'how to kiss' in the search bar.

Niall laughed, "Why don't we watch a movie that shows us?"

Liam smiled, "Okay."

Niall hummed and tapped his chin, "What movie, Li?"

"What movie has a good kissing scene?" 

Niall shrugged, "Dunno. I don't watch that stuff. I can go ask Greg."

Liam grabbed at Niall's shirt, "Don't   
do that!"

Niall leaned closer to Liam, "Why?"

Liam blushed, "I can-can show you."

Niall, completely lost now, "Show me what?" He leaned even closer to Liam in wonderment. Liam quickly lunged his face forward and pecked Niall's lips with his, short and rushed. Niall sat for a moment, stunned and then looked at Liam, "Do that again."

Liam slowly leaned forward again and pressed his lips on Niall's slower this time. Niall pressed his lips to Liam's softly and put his hand on the slightly older boy's shoulder. Liam put his hand on Niall's leg and pulled away smiling, "So?"

Niall smirked at Liam and said, "Lisa's a thirty-two year old woman with four cats, and she most certainly doesn't want to kiss me."

Liam laughed, "Twat," he said shaking his head.

"So was that whole 'first kiss' thing a lie too?"

Niall shook his head, "No. I wanted you to be my first kiss."

Liam grinned and leaned forward again, "Me too."

Niall leaned close to Liam's lips and mumbled against them, "And maybe second and third."

Liam smiled in the kiss and pulled away, "You're a good kisser."

Niall giggled, "I'm the only person you've kissed!" He pecked Liam again. 

Liam laughed, "So what? I'm glad you didn't ask your brother."

Niall rolled his eyes, "I was gonna ask him about a movie."

"Go ask him so we can watch one."

The blue eyed lad whined, "Why? We already kissed."

Liam shrugged, "We can just play the game."

Niall nodded, "Sounds good to me."


	2. First Slow Dance

First Slow Dance  
Niall bounced his leg up and down nervously as Liam drove down the road to their junior prom. He really didn't know what to think at the moment. 

Liam noticed Niall's sign of nervousness and laid his hand on his lap, patting it, "You alright?"

Niall let out a nervous laugh, "Uh, ha ha, yeah."

Liam smiled and squeezed Niall's thigh, "Just a dance, Ni."

Niall looked at Liam and mumbled softly, "Just don't know how to dance."

"You move fine," he winked. "From what I've seen when you dance."

Niall giggled, "I mean when we slow dance."

Liam laughed, "Ohhh. I'll teach you. Don't worry"

Niall grabbed Liam's hand, "Promise?"

He laced their fingers together "I've taught you a bunch of things, surely I can teach you how to slow dance."

Niall let go of Liam's hand to get out of the car, "Like when you taught me to kiss."

Liam smirked, "You still remember that?" he asked getting out of the drivers side.

Niall threw his head back and laughed, carding his hand through his hair, "How could I forget?"

Liam walked around the car to the passenger side, holding his hand out, "Me either."

Niall grabbed his hand and lead him towards the steps of the school, "I remember when you thought I was going to kiss Greg too."

Liam chuckled, "What? I didnt know what you meant." 

Niall rolled his eyes, "Why would I kiss my brother?"

Liam pecked his lips before walking through the doors of the school, "7th grade Niall. I wasn't thinking"

Niall laughed, "Did we ever think?"

Liam shook his head, "Not once."

Niall grinned, "Just how I like it."

Liam walked them through the door to the auditorium and saw everyone from their school dancing to the music. Niall started to jump up and down, "Can we dance? Can we dance?"

Liam wrapped his hands around Niall's waist, "It's a dance isnt it?"

Niall grabbed Liam's hands and dragged him to the dance floor, "Shut up, arsehole!" Liam followed him out to the dance floor, laughing. The blue eyed lad began to roll his body against Liam's seductively. Liam smirked and grabbed Niall's hips while moving with them. Niall laced his fingers into Liam's hair and grinned, braces reflecting the light in small shards. 

Liam smiled back at him and wrapping his palms around Niall's back. Niall kept rocking his body with Liam's until he heard the music become softer. Liam groaned out when he felt Niall stop grinding on his body and heard the slow music. 

"Niall James Horan, can I have this dance?" he asked in a posh accent.

Niall laughed wildly, "Of course you can, Liam James Payne."

Liam blushed, but it wasn't noticeable, "C'mere," he said placing his hands around Niall's waist.

Niall grinned and wrapped his hands around Liam's neck, "This right?"

Liam nodded and moved closer, "Perfect."

Niall looked down at his feet, "What do I do with these?"

"First, step back just a little bit," he stepped back, "Like this, okay?"

Niall stepped back slightly, "Okay..."

"Now step forward," Liam instructed.

Liam laughed, "I've never slow danced either. Sorry if I suck, we're doing this completely wrong."

Niall threw his head back and laughed, "Jesus. It's just like our first kiss."

Liam looked around, "Everyone else knows, we'll watch them. We'll catch on," he laughed "or we could ask Lisa." he winked.

Niall blushed and shoved his face into Liam's chest, "I'm sorry."

Liam laid his chin on top of Niall's head, "For what?" he asked, starting to sway.

"Lisa," Niall giggled.

Liam grinned, "Don't be."

"What was I thinking?" Niall moaned. 

Liam looked down and lifted Niall's chin to kiss him, "It worked."

Niall kissed him back, "It worked well."

Liam smiled, "We're gonna get in trouble before the night's over."

"How?"

"Cause all I wanna do is kiss you," he said moving his lips on Niall's "and dance," he said sarcastically.

Niall shrugged, "I don't have a problem with that. Just watch out for the braces."

Liam nodded and held him close. Niall laid his head on the taller boy's shoulder, "Li?"

Liam hummed, still swaying. "Are you gonna be my first everything?" Niall asked.

Liam stopped swaying, "Well I kinda hoped so."

The dyed blonde headed lad looked at his boyfriend, "I want you to be too."


	3. First I Love You

First I Love You

Liam was fixing popcorn for him and his boyfriend Niall, who was over to watch a movie which happened nearly every night. Niall was sitting on Liam's bed and colouring in his colouring book, loving the fact that Liam kept it for him. He was just finishing colouring his rainbow when he heard Liam enter the room. "Li!"

Liam came through the door with a bowl of popcorn in his hand, "You pick out a movie yet?"

Niall shook his head, "No, I coloured you this! Look!" He held up a piece if paper that had an Easter bunny under a rainbow with eggs all around it. 

Liam took the coloring page from Niall's grasp and held it up smiling, "I'm gonna hang it up," he said, posting it on his wall. 

Niall hummed, "I worked hard on it." He walked over to Liam's shelf and picked out a movie, "How about... Legally Blonde?" Liam agreed and slouched himself on the bed. 

Niall crawled up to him and snuggled himself in between his legs, "This alright?"

Liam wrapped his arm around him, "Yeah. You good?"

Niall nodded and pressed play on the remote, "Perfect."

Liam was eating the popcorn and feeding some to Niall every once in a while. 

"This is my favorite part!" he said, referring to the 'bend and snap' scene. Niall giggled and climbed off the bed, standing in front of the tv. He put his hand on his hip and bent down dramatically and snapped himself back up, "Simple as that." He laughed and looked at Liam laying on the bed. He was red in the face from laughing and popcorn was laid about messily as his legs were still slightly open from Niall sitting in between them. Niall gulped at the sight, Liam was absolutely breathtaking. 

Liam had to pause the movie because he was laughing so hard. He looked between the gap of his legs, "Bend and snap your arse back over here."

Niall nodded, dumbstruck over how amazing Liam is. He walked slowly to him and straddled his legs carefully. The blue eyed boy was on a mission as he grasped Liam's chin, "Liam?"

Liam let his legs fall back to the mattress and put his hands on Niall's hips, "What?" he asked, looking up at him.

Niall leaned forward, lips almost touching as he whispered, "I love you."

Liam blushed and put one hand on the back of Niall's neck, kissing him, "I love you too."

Niall kissed him back, "Good."

Liam pulled Niall on top of him and hugged him close. Niall pushed his face into his neck, "You're perfect."

Liam giggled, "I love you."

Niall laughed, "I love you."


End file.
